Run Away Little Girl
by Angel38
Summary: The past comes to back to haunt one of the Gilmore girls...
1. Nightmares

Summery: The past comes back to haunt one of the Gilmore girls…

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just wish I did. :)

Authors Note: Hey everyone. This story is set in the future. So yes everything that has happened in all the episodes exists, but it won't really have that much of an effect here. It's also kind of twisted and strange, but please don't kill me for writing it. This story was a product of my wandering mind. I hope you like it. Please r/r!

Run Away Little Girl

By Angel

Chapter 1: Nightmares

She felt nervous as she walked down the corridor. The hallway was dimmer than usual, and the shadows seemed to jump out at her. As she turned the corner, a sharp "ping" echoed through the hall. Startled, she leapt back around the corner. Slowly peering around the corner, she saw the elevator doors slowly open. Her eyes widened at the site she saw. Fighting the scream rising in her throat, she backed away as the person in the elevator turned and saw her. Turning around she ran with all her might, hearing footsteps behind her. 'No! This can't be happening!' she thought as she ran. 'Not again! No! No! No!'

Gasping with fright her eyes snapped open. Looking about wildly, she fought off the remnants of her nightmare as her surroundings came slowly into focus. 'It was just a nightmare' she told herself as she tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. 'Just a nightmare.' Taking deep breaths, she didn't notice the tears streaming down her face as she curled up under the covers. "It was just a nightmare," she whispered to herself as she desperately tried to fall back asleep.

~The Next Morning~

Lori Gallager grumbled as the alarm woke her up. "It can't be six already!" she mumbled putting her pillow on top of her head. Sighing as the alarm still continued to beep, she reached over and shut it off. Groaning as she moved off the bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Shrugging off her pajama's she stepped into the shower and let out a yelp at the iciness of the water. As the water heated up, she let the heat sooth her tense muscles. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and went over to the sink. Staring into the mirror she noticed the bags under her eyes. Remembering the reason for her lack of sleep, she shuddered, and pulled the towel closer around her. "Get over it!" She sharply told herself. "It's over now, so forget about it and get on with your life." Turning away from the mirror she finished getting ready, and locking her door behind her, she went off to work.

~Sorry this chapter is so short, but it was a good place to cut it off. So what do you think? Please review!!!!~


	2. The Past Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just wish I did. :)

Authors Note: Okay, I know the first chapter was confusing. You're probably wondering what is going on, and what this has to do with the Gilmore girls. Don't worry, it's all explained below, so just continue reading! :)

Run Away Little Girl

By Angel

Chapter 2: The Past Returns

Lori Gallager took a quick peek over her shoulder for the third time that morning. There! That girl by the newsstand. She was following her, and Lori had no idea why. She had been there since she left the coffee place this morning. Turning a corner, she glanced behind her again, and there she was. 'Why is this girl following me?' she wondered. 'Could it be…no! It isn't, it can't be.' She reassured herself as she walked into her office building. Calming when she didn't see the girl anymore, Lori chalked up her paranoia to the horrible nightmares she had been having for the last two weeks. 'Those dreams can make anyone paranoid' she said to herself as she took the stairs (the elevator was taking too long!). Entering her office she set out with her morning routine, checking her messages and e-mails, and returning any calls she had missed. As she logged into her e-mail she turned and looked out her open office door. She froze at what she saw. At the reception desk was the same girl she saw that morning! As the girl left, Lori quickly walked to the reception desk. "Elly, who was that girl who was just here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. She was asking about you though. Except she kept calling you by a different name. What was it…oh, yeah she kept asking for a Lorelai Gilmore. Said that the woman was also known as Rory. I told her she had the wrong person. She must have gotten you mixed up with someone else," Elly said with a smile.

"Yeah…she must have," Lori said with a weak smile in return. Walking back to her office, she closed her door and collapsed into her chair. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself. Deciding to think about the situation later, she turned to her e-mails, opening the first one. As she read it, Lori turned pale. 'No, this can't be happening. Not again! No, please no!' Holding back a sob, she quickly dialed a number. No one was home and the answering machine picked up. "Hi this is the Gilmore residence, we're not home right now, so we must be getting coffee! Or we can't find the phone. So leave a message and we'll call back!" There was a beep and Lori let out a sob. "Mom, I need you. It's started again."

~So, does it make more sense now? If not, then more will be explained in the coming chapters, which will be out soon! I know it's short, and I'm evil for stopping it there, but don't worry, more is on the way! So review! :)~


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just wish I did. :)

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I'm really really sorry that the first two chapters are so confusing. I tried explaining a little but it didn't make as much sense as I hoped. So I'm explaining everything below. And it'll actually be an explanation I promise!

Run Away Little Girl

By Angel

Chapter 3: Memories

Lori Gallager sighed and reached into her purse. Searching around she pulled out a card that had seen better days. Gripping the card tightly, she dialed the number and waited. "Hello Cambridge Police, Inspector Davidson here." A male voice said into the phone. Lori took a quick glance to make sure her office door was still closed and took a deep breath. "Hello Inspector Davidson? This is Rory Gilmore."

After the call, Rory sat back in her chair, fighting the memories flashing through her mind. Yet they wouldn't stop coming and scene after scene flashed through her mind, like the pictures of a bad story.

__

Flashback

It was late, and Rory had just finished studying in the library. Walking back to her dorm, the soon to be Harvard graduate was glad that exams would be soon over. Walking into the dorms, she noticed that it was eerily silent. Shrugging it off as the late hour, she headed towards the elevator. The elevator "ping" resounded through the hall. As she turned the corner, the doors slid open, and Rory stopped dead in her tracks. There in the elevator was a man standing over the body of a girl. There was blood splattered all over the elevator walls. Rory's numb mind registered with shock that she recognized that face that was frozen in a silent scream. 'Oh my god! Allison!' Then the figure in the elevator turned slowly and looked at Rory. Although his face was hidden in shadow, his eyes glittered with a cold malice, and his mouth twisted into a grim smile. Rory stood in shock for a couple of seconds, and as the figure started to move towards her, she broke out of her trance and began to run. Hearing footsteps coming after her, she ran out the door and started screaming for help. "Help me, oh please, somebody help me." Running into another set of dorms, she started banging on doors, praying that somebody was awake. Rory was so panicked that she ran straight into a pair of arms. Starting to thrash wildly, it took Rory a couple of seconds to realize she had run into one of the campus security guards. Tears streaming down her face, she let the guard take her back to his office, and there she told her story. The guard quickly called the police, and locked his office door. Rory sat huddled in the chair in shock. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. 'Please let it all be a bad dream' she thought, 'please let this all be a bad dream.'

Inspector Davidson looked over at the girl huddled under a blanket in the corner. He shook his head sadly. 'Poor kid,' he thought as he walked over to her. "Hi there, my name is Inspector Davidson. So what's your name miss?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Accepting the glass of water the inspector gave her, she took a sip and tried again. "Rory Gilmore," she croaked out.

"Well Rory, can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I…was walking back from the library after studying and I went into the dorms. It was unusually quiet, but I thought it was just because it was so late. Then I turned the corner and the elevator doors open, and then…oh god, Allison! He killed Allison! She was so nice, I mean as far as roommates went she was decent. She was so much fun to study with, and…and…and…" Rory faltered and began to sob uncontrollably.

Inspector Davidson let her cry for a little while and then handed her some tissue. "Rory, I know you're upset," he said gently, "but I need to know what happened. Do you think you can finish telling me what happened?"

Rory nodded slowly, drying her tears. "The elevator doors opened, and there was a man standing over a girl. There was blood all over the elevator. Then I noticed that it was Allison, and I guess I must have made a noise or something, but he turned around and saw me. I was so scared…he started coming towards me and I ran as fast as I could to this dorm. I was screaming for help, and then I ran into the security guard and he brought me back here." Rory said quietly, her voice faltering occasionally.

"Did you see the man's face?" Inspector Davidson asked.

"No, it was all in shadow." Rory answered. "I only saw his eyes. They were dark, brown I think, and filled with malice. And his mouth was curved in a grim smile." Rory shivered at the memory. "He looked like he enjoyed cutting Allison to pieces."

"More importantly, did he see you?"

"I pretty sure he did. So…what's going to happen now?"

"Right now I have men going over every inch of the entire campus, and we're going to see if we can catch this guy. I'm going to need you to give as much information as you can about this guy, and we'll try to track him down. As for you, do you have anyone you can call?"

"My mother…"

"Good. Call her. I'm going to have to ask you to move somewhere else for a short time. Maybe into a hotel, where I can reach you at anytime. This guy has seen you, and so you are probably going to be his next target."

"What about my exams? What am I going to do? I graduate soon!"

"You can arrange something with the Dean. I'm sure he'll…"

"No, I can't! I have to graduate now and if I push my exams back, I won't finish in time for the end of the year. I need to take those exams." Rory said with desperation in her voice.

"Rory, I don't think it'd be very safe for you to…" Inspector Davidson began, but as he saw the pleading look on Rory's face, he knew that she needed something normal in her life right now to help ease the shock of the death of her friend. Heaving out a sigh, he said, "Alright, fine. You can take your exams and do everything as usual. Only always stay in public places, and always have a group of friends around you. I don't ever want you alone, do you hear me? And here is my card with my number. Contact me anytime. Hopefully we'll catch this guy tonight so there's nothing to worry about. We're hoping that this guy was someone who didn't know you, and so hopefully this will pass by very quickly without your safety being compromised. Well I guess that's all I have for now. Are you sure you want to take your exams?"

Rory nodded slowly and Inspector Davidson sighed. "Alright then, but remember, **be careful**. Now let's get you into that hotel." With that Inspector Davidson guided Rory into his police car and drove off into the night.

Rory didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks as she remembered the night that started the horror that would be her life for the next two years. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Why had she insisted on keeping her normal routine? Things had been normal for a while. She had miraculously finished her exams with wonderful marks, and was valedictorian at her graduation. The pain of Allison's death was still there, but she had dealt with it, and the inspector had sent word that they had caught a man with a description similar to the one Rory had given. Thinking that the nightmare was over Rory had breathed a sigh of relief. Her mom, who had been with her all this time, finally flew back home, and things seemed to go back to normal. Until that fateful day…

__

Flashback

Rory entered her new apartment and flung down her keys. It had been three months since that incident and things seemed to go back to normal. She had gotten a job at a newspaper office, and Rory felt like her life was getting back on track. Turning on her computer, she logged onto her e-mail. Opening the first message, she slowly began to read. Furrowing her brow, she opened the attached picture and gasped. Rory turned pale as she backed away from her computer and closed her eyes. 'No, it can't be. Please no…' she thought as she looked back at her computer. On her screen was a picture of Allison the night she had been killed, and underneath it there were two simple words that chilled Rory down to her very bones. The blood red letters burned themselves into Rory's eyes as she read them over and over. "**You're next.**"

Rory shivered as she saw those words again in her mind's eye. That had been the first of many e-mails that had followed. The police could never trace the e-mails back to a source. Then came the threatening phone calls, and the feeling that she was being followed everywhere she went. To ensure her safety the police put Rory under the witness protection program, and she had her name changed and moved into another state. She got a new job and began a whole new life. From that day on Rory Gilmore had ceased to exist, and Lori Gallager had been born.

A month later Inspector Davidson called her to say that they arrested a man who seemed to fit Rory's original description. Although they weren't sure that he was the guy, they thought that she was going to be safe. Rory was so relieved, yet for her own safety, she was told to keep her true identity secret. It had been like that for the last year and a half. And now, Rory sighed, it seemed that her past had caught up with her. She looked again at the words on the screen, and again she felt the familiar chill. Filling the screen was the same picture of Allison the night she died, and underneath was five bloody words that froze Rory's heart. _"**I know who you are.**"_

~Hopefully it all makes sense now. I'm sorry my last two chapters were so short, but hopefully this one made up for it. So what do you think? Please review! : )~


	4. And it all comes crumbling down

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just wish I did.

Authors Note to individuals: apple_eye – Nope, Rory and Lorelai aren't the only ones who are going to be in this fic, but any others who are in this fic will be revealed in time. :)

darkgilmoregirl and shayness – Thanks. :) I hope you like this chapter too.

Alicia – Thank you very much for your review! It really made my day, and I am glad that my writing had its desired effect. I hope the rest of the story lives up to what you have read so far. :)

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) You guys are all so great and very supportive, so a giant THANKS to you all! Here's the next chapter. I know it has been a while since I last updated, but my inspiration tapped out, so I had to go away for a little while. But now I'm back, and hopefully I'll be here to stay for a while. Sorry to everyone who has waited so long, and I hope you guys like this next chapter. Please r/r.

Run Away Little Girl

By Angel

Chapter 4: And it all comes crumbling down

From that day on, the new life she had built for herself came crashing down around her. Rory felt like she was stuck in some horrible alternate reality from which she could never escape. The nightmares were nightly visitors now, and Rory constantly woke up drenched in sweat, just about to scream. She only just managed to stop herself, in fear of waking and worrying her mother. Each day she received a new e-mail, each one showing pictures of her during some part of her daily routine. It was painfully obvious that **he** was following her. 'No' Rory thought as a chill ran down her spine, "Not following. Stalking, like a predator after its prey'. With each new picture came a new message. A new threat. Now, not only did she have to deal with the pain of her memories, she had to deal with the worry that every male in her vicinity could be **him**. Soon Rory was a nervous wreck. Each day became a new challenge as she clung desperately to her last thread of strength, trying to maintain a brave face. Inside she was screaming for the horror to end. Her world had become a prison of fear and uncertainty. Like a robot she continued with her life, remembering nothing except the daily e-mails and the anxiety.

The only source of comfort she had was her mother. She was relieved and comforted when her mother had decided to fly down and stay with her until the situation was resolved. Lorelai was the only person who could give her some feeling of safety. Yet the comfort and security came with a price. Rory now also had to worry about the safety of her mother. What if her mom was in danger just by being close to her? Should she tell her to go back home? Not that her mom would listen, but maybe it was better that she faced this alone. That way she would know that her mom was safe. But what if her mom wasn't safe at home? What if he went after her to threaten Rory? What if he did something awful to her mother just to get to her? Rory sighed, and tried to clear her head. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Rory, honey, light of my life. You of all people should know that coffee, our very life force, is made to drink, inhale, knock back, chug, gulp or even consume, all with great pleasure. It was not made however, for one to stare at. Especially by you, the daughter of the biggest coffeeaholic around." Lorelai said, breaking Rory out of her daze.

"Sorry mom, it's just that with everything that's going on…" Rory said, releasing a huge sigh.

Her features softening, Lorelai reached over the table and gave Rory's hand a squeeze. "We'll get through this Rory, and it'll all be over before you know it. And before you interrupt, I said we, because I am sticking with you until this is over kiddo, no matter what you say, or any objections you have in your mind on this matter. You're my daughter, and I will always be here for you, no matter what the situation is. Besides," Lorelai said with a grin, "we Gilmores are known for surviving tough situations. I mean, I endured living with your grandparents for sixteen years. You persevered through Chilton, which is also lovingly known as hell! We even suffered through those horrid Friday night dinners! If we can survive all that, then we will survive this."

Rory gave a small smile and took a sip of her coffee. It did comfort her a little to know that her mother would stick around until this ended. Soon an animated conversation could be heard from their table. The two women were so involved in their conversation they didn't notice a woman slip out from the booth behind them and walk out of the café. Standing outside, the woman pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" a male voice asked, answering the call.

"It's me. I just confirmed it. It's her."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'll meet you at the usual place in ten minutes. We have some planning to do." Hanging up, the woman took one last glance at the two women in the café. As a small smile made its way across her lips, she turned and walked down the street.

*****************************************************************

Night slowly fell in the city and one by one the street lamps turned on, each one a glowing firefly struggling to fight the shadows of the night. In a modest apartment high above the noise, a man looked out his window and down onto the darkened roads. Smiling at the shadowed streets below the man turned back to his apartment. The darkness was his treasured friend. It embraced him like a lover and sheltered him like a mother from the harsh brutalities of day. He never felt more powerful than when he was in the dark, lurking in the shadows. Walking into his living room, he turned on the stereo. Turning the volume up high, he slowly walked to the special darkroom at the back of his apartment. The music pulsated and throbbed, filling the apartment and seeping into his veins. It seemed to become the pounding of the blood through his veins. He loved the night, and the darkness. It spoke to the deepest darkest parts of his soul, allowing him to flourish and become what he truly was. A true creature of the night. Entering his darkroom, he started developing the film he had finished earlier that day. As he began preparing the solutions he conjured up her image in his mind, savoring the rush he felt throughout his body.

__

Flashback

He watched from the shadows as she walked slowly to her apartment. She was alone, having departed from her mother earlier that day. He took pleasure in watching her, taking pictures without her knowledge. It gave him a sense of power, being able to go unknown and unseen. She was a pretty one. Prettier than the others had been. She was skinny but not scrawny, with strong features and a delicate beauty about her. Her long chocolate brown hair seemed to shine, even in the artificial light of the streetlamps. Her clear blue eyes and her soft pink lips. Every part of her was beautiful, seeming to radiate a sense of light. And she was his. He watched her as she walked into a patch of darkness where a streetlamp had burnt out. In his mind, he was instantly there beside her, transported by the darkness that was the essence of his very being. He was the shadow that fell across her face, caressing her smooth cheek. He was the stifling black of the night, which devoured all light and enveloped it in its gloom. He watched her as she stopped by a bench in the park near her apartment, sinking down onto the seat as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. He relished watching the strong facade she used during the day slowly fade away to one of a very scared little girl. He could sense her resistance to the change, and then her resignation as two silent tears, glittering testaments to her pain, escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheek. This crack in her normally composed demeanor filled his body with a feeling of joy and immense power. He had caused those tears, and he would cause many more. He took a few pictures of his moment of triumph, and watched as she collected herself and walked briskly the last couple of blocks to her apartment. Yes, she was a very extraordinary woman. His own special desire. And soon, she would be all his.

The man savored the feeling of power and delight as he remembered watching her attempt to contain her emotions. He knew that when he chose her that he had made the right choice. Her stubborn strength was the thing that drew him to her in the first place. She had a strong will and an even stronger heart. The tough ones were always the most enjoyable. For when they finally broke, and they all eventually did, he was the one with the ultimate control. Then, and only then, would she fully be his. Yes, he would cherish that day when it came. But in the meantime, he would relish the task of breaking her. A small smile played across his face, cold as the iciest winter. Yes, she was a good choice, a good choice indeed.

Pulling out the last photo, he rinsed it off and hung it on the line to dry. Walking out of the darkroom, he went to prepare for the next day. Everything had to be done carefully for his plan to succeed. Back in the room the final picture hung, dripping onto the floor. And in it, like all the others that filled the room, was the face of Rory Gilmore.

~Hope you guys liked this chapter. I am going to try to update sooner and more often from now on. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think!~


End file.
